pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloom the Cherrim
Bloom the Cherrim is a series made by GreaseWaffle, focusing on three foulmouth Pokemon as they get into random misadventures while trying to avoid problems. Characters Heroes Bloom-''' The main character. Bloom is an adventurous, easily distracted Cherrim who will let nothing get in her way. She can take her adventures too far sometimes, but usually snaps back without hurting anybody. She is a weak Pokemon offensively, but is great stealth wise. She also can outsmart her enemies. She has a crush on Tommy. She is best friends of Frances. She is arch-rivals with Emmet. 'Tommy-' An Ivysaur. He is Bloom's best friend, but he is oblivious to her crush on him. He mainly focuses on offensive, and not speed, helping out with tons of enemies. Despite being offensive, though, he does have a weakness. He cannot fight to Fire enemies, due to the fact that he would get burned all over. He is also afraid of Magcargos. He is Frances's rival. 'Frances-' An awkwardly named Victini, but named in honor of her old trainer, who went missing after losing a battle with Team Plasma. Frances traveled to Sinnoh in order to get away from the Plasma Grunts and Staff, but does get chased down by Galactic's occasionally. She is Tommy and Bloom's best friend, and the smartest out of each of them. When in battles, she helps keep the two others in line while still battling. Frances is the punching bag of the three, and they usually don't listen to her. Frances likes reading books and has a sarcastic attitude, and can be downright cruel sometimes. She is Tommy's rival. Villians 'Various Galactic Grunts and Staff-' Galactic Grunts and sometimes Staff chase the 3 Pokemon down with various traps, strategies, machines, and sometimes they just go head on. Some of them are dumb, some of them have fiery attitudes, and some of them are just in the middle. 'Blaze, Clay and Lucy-' Blaze, Clay and Lucy AKA The Weakness Gang are Bloom, Tommy and Frances's mortal enemies. Blaze is the leader of the gang, and also a Charizard with an anger problem, always targeting Bloom. Clay is a Claydol, and is the wisest out of all of them, and goes for Tommy always. Lucy is a mysterious Gengar who doesn't talk much, and goes for stealth mechanisms. They torment their village alot, whether it be vandalism, destruction, bullying and robbing and whatever else. Jadon-''' A stuck-up and wealthy Porygon who is extremely intelligent. He has a passionate hatred for Bloom, always trying to be better than her. He has a temper, and will attack anybody who gets in his way, and/or whom he hates. Major RNR94-''' This Golem goes by his PokeRock forum screen name. He loves various Rock and Metal music, but likes alot of other bands. Except Pop. When he hears Pop, he goes insane. He will smash his boombox with anger. Despite this, he is a really nice person. He is Summer's friend that pops up sometimes to be the blatant comic relief Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: A Blooming Beginning! Fans If you're a fan of this show, sign your name here! *'I''hate pie.''I kill pie.' 23:15, March 3, 2014 (UTC) *~~''' [[User:Doctor Pug|'Vvorp, Vvorp']] ~~ 23:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:GreaseWaffle Category:Bloom the Cherrim